Commence Operation Emoticon
by HiddenPhantomEXE
Summary: What happens when Siarnaq has to deal with some MegaMen (including some OCs) trying to make him smile? ONESHOT with slight SiarnaqxOC Note: Siarnaq was "fixed" in this story.


**COMMENCE OPERATION EMOTICON**

Day One...2240...

Noir walked up to Eos, a friend of hers in the Hunter's Guild. The Reploid whispered something into the human's ear, with a slight giggle. The lavender-haired girl smiled. It was a brilliant scheme, but then came the questions.  
"What kinds of things does he like? Or does he like anything? Do you realize how difficult this can be?" Eos asked Noir. "He doesn't seem to show any emotion towards anything."  
"Exactly," Noir replied. "He doesn't show any emotion to anyone, besides me sometimes...But that's the whole point! We're going to have to make him smile. Not only will it open him up a bit, but it will also freak out Espadon and that would be hilarious!"  
"OK, then. What's our ammunition?"  
"Vent, Grey, and Thetis."  
"V-v-vent? Why V-vent?"  
"Oh...Right. I'll get Ashe and Glace instead."  
"Okey dokey!"  
The two girls met with their friends in a somewhat crowded pantry in which Model O was hiding, apparently because Siarnaq startled whoever his Biomatch was. After a long, belabored discussion, the group disbanded, setting up their scheme all over Hunter Base. Operation Emoticon had begun.

Day Two...0600...

Siarnaq woke up early , bothered by the sounds of guns in the distance. What could those newbie Hunters be up to? He walked into the bathroom, brushed his teeth, gelled his hair, then proceeded to his closet.  
"What to wear today?" he asked himself, staring at the numerous purple vests, shorts, and red scarves in his closet, each almost exactly alike. The scarves outnumbered the rest of his clothes greatly. Noir had made them for him over the years. She became paranoid that he had died after a while and just kept knitting scarves in memory of him. Siarnaq laughed a bit, but soon regained his saturnine countenance. Randomly, he chose an outfit and a brand new red scarf that wasn't torn...yet. He had a habit of destroying things unintentionally. He then walked out of his room and right into Grey.  
"What the-?"  
"Good morning!" Grey mused. "How are you? What are you doing today?"  
"Obviously walking down the hall and away from you. I'm going to go get breakfast."  
"That's not such a good idea. Blanc and Eos are cooking. Onion pudding again, I think."

Siarnaq just kept walking towards the kitchen. Instead of sitting down with the other more naive Hunters that didn't know the horrors of Blanc's cooking skills and Eos's onion pudding, he went to look in the refrigerator for leftovers. Meanwhile in the hallway, Grey called Ashe.  
"Sunshine just went in to the kitchen," he told her. "I assume that he's going to the fridge. Make sure that he does!"  
"I'm on it!" she replied. The grey haired girl walked out of the pantry, dragging along Model O, who was still hiding.  
"N-n-no! S-s-siarnaq...Z-z-zombies!" it wailed as Ashe tried to drag it out.  
"Sure, he's a sadistic freak with no emotions, but that doesn't mean that he's a zombie," Ashe said to it. "You've been playing way too much Resident Evil. Right, Siarnaq? And how does a Biometal play Resident Evil? It doesn't even have hands! Isn't that funny, Siarnaq?"  
"...I guess...," Siarnaq replied indifferently. Ashe swore inside her mind. How could this Reploid be so emotionless?! She thought that Noir had fixed him! After her failure, Ashe contacted Thetis and Glace.

Day Two...1400...

"Want to go to the mall today, dear?" Noir asked the ninja Reploid. "I promise it won't be like last time." The last time the two went shopping together, Siarnaq fell down a flight of escalators, courtesy of Thetis and Atlas, and he wasn't ready to let that happen again. He had never felt so much ridicule and pain at the same time until that moment in his life. Siarnaq would never think of escalators the same way ever again.  
"...Fine...," he replied, somewhat willing to spend an afternoon with his sweetheart.  
"By the way, Blanc is coming with us!"  
"But she hates me, remember?" Blanc was quite jealous of anyone who came close to her sister, due to her separation from her for ten years out of their eighteen years. When she learned of Siarnaq, she thought that he would endanger her good relations with her sister.  
"It'll be fine! She's going to be with me, so she shouldn't do anything too bad to you..."

Day Two...1430...

Noir, Blanc, and Siarnaq went out of the dress store, Siarnaq holding several bags of purple and yellow clothing. The group walked past Thetis and Glace, who were innocently opening a backpack full of unknown items, and went down an escalator. Noir gladly held Siarnaq's trembling hand, but the emotionless Reploid didn't even show a sign of smiling. As they got off the escalator and Noir let go of Siarnaq's hand, SPLASH! The floor in front of them was wet with pieces of rubber spread around it. The three looked up.  
"TARGET ACQUIRED!" two voices yelled. It was Thetis and Glace. The two mischievous teenagers had an arsenal of water balloons, filled to a point in which they could burst at any time. Glace tossed another one down the balcony next to the escalators, hitting Siarnaq in the face so hard that he fell over, dropping the shopping bags onto the wet floor. Noir and Blanc giggled. Thetis and Glace looked to see if Siarnaq was laughing as well, but, alas, he was turning away with a look on his face that promised death, leaving Noir and Blanc with their wet clothes. Mall security found Glace and Thetis and made them clean up their mess, while Noir ran after Siarnaq, who was already gone.

Day Two...2045...

Noir sat in her room, thinking of the times when Siarnaq used to smile and joke about getting hurt, even though it worried her. The last time she had seen him smile was when they moved into the Hunter's Camp a few months earlier, but it was a small smile, and no one else noticed. They all saw Siarnaq's cold facade instead of his inner emotions. This was why he hadn't smiled in a long time. Everyone around him saw him as the monster who attacked Legion and wanted to destroy anyone who came close to him, so they avoided him. Siarnaq had become colder as time passed, drawing him ever farther from Noir than before.  
"Why can't I do anything right?!" Noir started hitting her head on her desk. She had tried to make Siarnaq smile or laugh, but it didn't work. What she thought would help him laugh again only made him feel worse, and now she felt worse. Noir calmed herself down and picked up her knitting needles and scrapbook. Knitting and looking through her memories had always calmed her down.  
There were photos of her friends who worked with her when she was a Guardian. In one picture, Selene and Eos were pelting Aeolus, who Eos called "that old lady who lived across the street," with snowballs. In another, Prairie was holding all of her Pseudoroid plushies. Her favorite photo with the Guardians was one of Eos riding on a bird-like Reploid on a carousel in which the bird...thing...was making odd faces while Aile was freaking out. There were also photos of the people she used to live with before becoming a Guardian. There was a photo of her secret grove in the forest and an old drawing of a cat. Noir laughed. She was so terrible at art when she was younger.  
Noir turned the scrapbook page to her favorite part of the whole book. It was a whole section of photos of Siarnaq and herself. Almost none of the pictures had Siarnaq wearing a scarf that covered his face and he was smiling in most of them. The photos of the two Reploids were slightly torn and some were covered in dried blood, but Noir kept them close to her heart anyways.  
Knock knock. There was someone at her door. Noir didn't look up from her precious photos and simply said, "The door's open. If you're looking for Blanc to complain about breakfast, this is the wrong room!"  
The door opened and a familiar Reploid walked in.  
"Sorry about earlier," Siarnaq apologized. "I shouldn't have just left you like that."  
"I shouldn't have planned that attack. I shouldn't have done that. Sorry for not telling you," Noir replied.  
"I already knew you had something planned. Just not something that humiliating." Siarnaq let a small laugh escape, but cleared his throat soon afterwards. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing...I just wanted to see you smile again...I've wanted that for a while..."  
"So you told Glace and Thetis to attack me?"  
"No, I told them to find a way to get you to smile."  
"You could have just asked."

"I'll let you take another picture of us if you want to have some memories of my first smile since you first joined the Hunter Guild."  
"OK, then! Say cheese!"

Day Three...0900...

Siarnaq woke up late that day, or rather, what he considered late. As usual, he brushed his teeth, gelled up his hair, and chose an outfit. He left for the kitchen to find some food. It was a relatively normal day until he found Noir surrounded by people looking at what looked like a book.  
"Awww! He's so cute!" one Hunter said.  
"Let me see!" Eos exclaimed.  
"He's still a creep to me," Blanc stated.  
"What are you all looking at?" Siarnaq inquired. He glanced down at the photos that Noir had of him smiling. Of course. Betrayed again, but this time, he laughed a bit.  
"F*ck you all," was his reaction. Ashe appeared to make a witty comment, but Glace beat her to it.  
" You can't f*ck all of them," she said. "Just Noir!"  
And with that, Glace was dragged away by Espadon for being a bad influence on Thetis.


End file.
